


Mercutio’s Ambition

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw





	Mercutio’s Ambition

他从一开始就不该和茂丘西奥搞上，他妈的，他妈的，这个小疯子正拿着他的手往自己穿着短裙的两腿中间塞，而他们现在正挤在河边的长椅上，昏黄的路灯下，河对岸还有稀稀拉拉几个行人走过，老天爷，提伯尔特内心一遍遍祈祷那几个人不要往这个方向瞧。

指尖突然传来的湿滑触感吓得他一个激灵，茂丘西奥的紧身裙底下竟然没穿内裤，他早该料到的，这整个“和茂丘西奥去公园，茂丘西奥一定不惹事”的邀请就是个天大的骗局，小疯子从一开始就没安好心，就等着把他骗到公共场合好划掉自己性爱清单上的另一个条目。

茂丘西奥脸上的坏笑欠操得要命，显然这正是对方想要从提伯尔特这里得到的东西，可是他不能就这么屈服，不像茂丘西奥，他还要尊严。糟糕的事情是，在不引起过分注意的情况下，他挣脱不开茂丘西奥挂着花里胡哨紫色手链的手。

深紫色亮片短裙的下面光溜溜的，那根光滑的阴茎的主人明显做了不少准备工作，刮干净了那里本来就算不上浓密的体毛，还足足挤了能有半管润滑剂。提伯尔特的手被引着在那个湿滑的地方打圈，接着做作的呻吟声就在他耳边响起，他条件反射地缩起肩膀，身体已经先大脑一步做出了反应，裤子变得不舒服起来，尤其胯下，那里现在几乎被挤压得疼痛起来。

茂丘西奥是个名副其实的魔鬼，他内心颤抖着骂道。可是你就是喜欢他这种善变又琢磨不透的性格啊，一个小小的声音在他脑海中抗议。不过魔鬼显然没心思关注提伯尔特内心的斗争，他抓着那只手自娱自乐了起来，后穴吞进一个指节，又吐出来，挑衅地摆摆腰，蓬松的黑卷发披散在盖住短裙肩部吊带的黑色机车皮衣上，随着动作散落下来，挡住了茂丘西奥画了重重眼线的绿眼睛。

天色彻底暗了下来，提伯尔特今天是铁了心拒绝屈服于自己的欲望，任凭茂丘西奥怎么勾引，怎么坐在他手上磨蹭（手指最多伸进去一英寸），夸张地发出自认为色情的喘息（事实上他过度兴奋地呼吸在提伯尔特听来就像条跑了太远的老狗），他都一声不吭，警觉地观察四周，不时瞟一眼自己裆上的鼓包，生怕被过路行人撞见这令人费解的一幕：一个愁眉苦脸的皮条客和一个卖力的敬业性工作者纠缠在一起，不知道这个一身运动装的家伙是上了当还是单纯是个性无能的倒霉鬼。

趁着四周没人，他赌气地把手硬抽了回来，看着没了玩具的茂丘西奥气鼓鼓地蹭了蹭长凳。月光被缓慢流动的河水推着上下浮动，除了流水低哑的嘀咕和茂丘西奥不满的呼哧声，四周一片寂静，草坪上初秋的落叶下，那些在地表活动的生物早已沉沉睡去。

“小猫，你今天怎么了？”茂丘西奥这混蛋还有脸说，他甚至还笑嘻嘻的。

他愤愤起身，走了两步，转过身，到嘴边的一句反驳硬生生被他噎了下去，他震惊地盯着不远处草坪上一个摊平了的身影，细长的身体旁是零散的酒瓶。之前一定是因为坐姿时他的视线被前面几株灌木挡住，才漏掉了这个醉醺醺的家伙。

茂丘西奥这时也注意到了那个人，嘴张得老大，一丝红晕迅速爬上脸颊，像个龙虾。虽然提伯尔特怀疑自己现在和茂丘西奥是一个颜色的。

紧接着他就被冲来的魔鬼袭击了，穿着紫色衣服的魔鬼双臂搂住他的腰，示弱地用鼻尖蹭他的耳垂。

“你不是想公共场合来一发吗？怎么不行了？”提伯尔特得意起来，刚刚的一点点愤恨早已被这意想不到的变故冲淡了。

“哼，我就是逗你玩嘛。”死鸭子嘴硬。他没搭腔。

“回去随你处置，好不好？”果不其然，茂丘西奥没几步就蔫了，“小猫——”

提伯尔特在对方看不见的地方露出了一个带着牙齿的笑。


End file.
